Shotgun
by havefunonlyfun
Summary: The night the ROR were planning on the public humiliation of the OK fraternity, Johnny and Javier enjoyed some recreational bonding. (SLASH, oral, drug use, MxM, Johnny x Javier)


**Shotgun**

**Pairing**: Johnny Worthington x Javier Rios

**Rating**: MA/NC-17 (Here there be Monster peens)

**A/N**: Done by request by a friend. I don't smoke, so I had to do some research for this one. Be gentle with crits, lol! (But really, I love C+C). Yes, my friends, let us blaze the marijuana, four hundred and twenty, haha!

* * *

The bass vibrated the wooden floor beneath his feet, loud enough to shake the sturdy walls of the fraternity house. Neon lights of all colors danced in their own rhythm, mirroring the student bodies crowded in the main room. It had been a long day of elimination, another team having been sent packing along with their dreams of claiming the title of scariest monsters on campus. Though, strangely enough, it had not been the team everyone had anticipated.

Johnny Worthington knew the unexpected success of the oddball Oozma Kappa fraternity had been a fluke. He was beyond convinced they posed no real threat, but nevertheless he was inclined to send the pathetic congestion of misfits an important message that night. One he hoped would dampen them well enough to convince them to give up this hopeless endeavor, turn around with their tentacles between their legs.

Weaving through the crowded ground floor, Johnny took note that they had yet to arrive. He knew it was only a matter of time before they did show up, so he decided to use what he had left to make sure all the preparations had been made. He headed up the stairs, smiling charmingly and muttering thank yous to numerous calls of congratulations he received from his success earlier that day in the games. All of which were expected, things he was used to. His replies had become rehearsed at this point.

When he arrived upstairs to the significantly less populated hallway, he began looking for his frat mates. They had each been given a specific task to see to in order for tonight's event to go smoothly, and he'd be lying if he said he had enough faith in them all to complete their duties unchecked.

Johnny wandred down the hallway, towards the end where most of their bedrooms were located. He paused when he noted a peculiar smell, faint but distinct, coming from the cracked door at the end of the hall. Javier's room.

Without knocking, Johnny cracked the door.

Sitting in the room, on Javier's bed, was the bug himself along with the fraternity's newest member, Randall Boggs. Randall looked as if he'd just been caught doing something wrong, his goofy grin quickly fading into a worried frown the moment he made eye contact with the fraternity president. Javier had simply looked up from what he was currently doing, raising an eyebrow at Johnny's lack of manners.

"Oh, hey, uh, Johnny." Randall waved awkwardly, setting the small rolled cigarette back down into book-sized box placed in front of him.

Johnny enjoyed the meek submissive nature of the other, but he wasn't in the mood to exploit it.

"Did you get the net filled, Boggs?" Johnny asked, sounding irritated. It wasn't so much what they were doing-he honestly couldn't care less, really-but the fact that they were goofing off when there was more important things that needed to get done.

Randall squirmed a little, casting a nervous, embarrassed glance at Javier before rising to his feet.

"Well, um, I was just about to go do that." he said, smoothing his jacket with his palms. Johnny rolled his eyes, making an effort to physically show his irritance. Randall took the hint and, after a short polite murmur to Javier, slithered off, slipping by Johnny without another word.

When he was gone, Johnny turned his attention back to Javier, who had gone back to twisting a small wooden herb grinder in his hands.

"You could knock," the insect said casually, not even looking up from what he was doing. Johnny ignored him, stepping into the room and letting the door swing slowly back into its almost-shut position. The flashing lights filtered through the crack, providing a dramatic contrast to the low, muted light of the room. The smell in the air was distinct, pungent.

"Your door wasn't actually closed." Johnny replied flatly, now standing in front of the other. Javier motioned for Johnny to take a seat, and the horned monster shifted to replace the area where Randall had been occupying. The comforter was still warm; it sank under his weight.

"You also really shouldn't be such a poor influence on the new guy." Johnny added, though there was no real conviction in his voice. If anything, he sounded borderline sarcastic. Javier let out a short, amused snort and carefully dumped the contents of the grinder out onto the back of one of his assignments from the previous semester.

"Boggs is the one who suggested it." Javier said, concentrating on his work. Johnny watched him idly as he fiddled with the small papers that had been pulled out from his box. It wasn't particularly interesting, but he did find he enjoyed watching Javier for whatever reason, regardless.

Johnny briefly thought about asking the other to elaborate, but in the end he decidedly didn't care. He hadn't pegged Randall to be a smoker, honestly, but he supposed it didn't really matter as long at he did what he was told. So far the freshman seemed to be eager to please, compliant with every request that had been thrown at him. He seemed terrified of losing his new status, and, really, Johnny couldn't blame him.

Javier had finished rolling the cylindrical object, twisting to pinch the end slightly as he shaped it. Johnny rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling tired as he slid off the bed, rising to his feet. Javier, who had been reaching for his lighter, paused when he saw the other getting up to leave.

"Where you heading, man?" he asked.

"Downstairs, back to the party." Johnny replied, not sounding incredibly excited about it.

Lifting the lighter up, Javier offered him the cannabis cigarette. Johnny rose and eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, frowning.

"It's a joint, dude." Javier replied.

"I know what it is." Johnny sounded irritated. "You know I don't smoke that shit. It smells like asshole."

Javier shrugged, returning the rolled cigarette to his lips. "Suit yourself. But you should sit for awhile, anyway. You kind of scared off my smoking buddy."

Johnny watched as the other flicked the lighter, the small flame casting an orangish hue against his purple-tinted fingers. He paused to watch, and the spicy-sweet smell began faintly erupting from the burning tip. It was a completely distinct odor, something vaguely burning sage but not nearly as pleasant. It wasn't completely horrible, but Johnny wasn't really used to it. Nor did he really care to be. He had enough things eating up his time as it was, recreational toking wasn't really something that could fit into his schedule.

Regardless, he reclaimed his seat on the bed. Javier smirked as a reply, inhaling deeply. Johnny watched as the breath he let out escaped in long, dancing wisps of smoke.

The silence of the room was engrossing, but not awkward. Johnny could feel the vibrations of the music downstairs, hearing it leak through the muffled walls. The energy of the house seemed to stop when it came to Javier's bedroom, morphing into something equally constant but more muted, relaxed. Johnny breathed through his nostrils, enjoying the calmness of the air, and even the smell somewhat. Javier was one of those friends who didn't need to be talking to be able to enjoy them. They could sit in comfortable silence without the need to fill it with stupid jokes or pointless conversations about sports or television.

Javier was also good for other things, too, but they tended to reserve that for more private events.

They sat there for awhile, Javier working on his cigarette and looking far too relaxed because of it. Johnny found himself wondering if it were the reason Javier was always so level-headed and even tempered. It only reminded him of his own stress, and after a short deliberation he held his hand out in a silent request.

Wordlessly, Javier exhaled and handed the joint to Johnny.

The horned monster played with it idly between his clawed fingers for a moment before raising it to his lips and inhaling. Instantly, he felt a burning, sharp sensation in his lungs and chest. It was much stronger than he had anticipated, and in his startled state he began coughing.

Javier, much to Johnny's annoyance, laughed at him. The insect sat upright, reaching to take the rolled cigarette from him and patting the purple monster's back.

"Hey, man, take it slow." Javier said, far too amused by Johnny's inexperience. "Too much for you?"

Johnny found his commentary even more irritating. He coughed into his sleeve and tried to swallow the burning sensation in his lungs, casting a warning glance at the other monster. Javier's expression was schooled, surprisingly affectionate in a brotherly way that reminded Johnny of when they were kids.

Feeling usurped, Johnny held his hand out, wanting to try again. Javier shook his head, holding it up to his mouth,

"Here, this might be easier for you." Javier sucked in the spicy air, and held it within his mouth without inhaling. He leaned in, coaxing Johnny to follow suit.

Johnny hesitated before obliging, tilting so that he were but inches away. Javier lifted his hand, thumb against the edge of Johnny's lips as he silently urged the other to open his mouth. When the path was made, Javier blew the smoke forward, ghosting over Johnny's lips and into his throat.

Though it was somewhat smoother, it still burned. Johnny pulled back, stifling another cough.

"That-that didn't help at all." he muttered, though the torrid dryness was dulling quicker this time. He sighed heavily, glancing at Javier and studying him as he continued smoking, making it look completely effortless. Javier glanced back, looking bemused.

"Not for everyone." Javier replied casually. He shifted, leaning closer to Johnny in a wordless offer to try again. The glance was too inviting to be refused, and Johnny felt a strong urge to punch that irritatingly smug expression off of Javier's stupid, handsome face.

He leaned in, meeting Javier halfway. The other's slender fingers returned to graze the edge of Johnny's lips, despite them already being voluntarily parted. To Johnny's surprise, Javier continued leaning in, closing the gap completely and forcing smoke into his lungs with a light kiss.

The action was well performed; there was little to no caustic-like burning. It felt smooth, simple, laced with a sharp taste of something similar to cinnamon. Javier's lips pulled away only slightly, allowing Johnny to exhale. The warm smoke grazed the deep purple fur of his face, rising upward into the dark room.

Johnny wouldn't accept this. The other looked far too self assured. Without a word, the fraternity leader pressed forward, reclaiming Javier's lips despite there being no smoke to draw from them.

Javier met Johnny's advances, and the sudden fervor in the president's actions caused the insect to be pushed onto his back. Javier didn't seem to mind the proactive aggression, however. He responded by letting his slender arms slipping around Johnny's shoulders and pulling him along, letting gravity and Johnny's bulk do most of the work.

One of Javier's hands grabbed at the wooden box filled with his tools of the trade, setting them safely aside on the bedside dresser. He fix the joint between his lips, biting to hold it in place as his situated himself. Johnny muttered under his breath, the heat of his words grazing the insect's neck.

"If this is what you wanted me to stay for, you could have just said so," the bulkier monster huffed under his breath, nipping the softer flesh in the junction where Javier's neck met his pronotum.

Javier took another deep hit from the marijuana cigarette and removed it from his lips, holding it out over the edge of the bed so it wouldn't be knocked from his grasp. He exhaled smoke into Johnny's ear as the other sat up to make eye contact.

"Didn't really cross my mind, honestly. I thought you didn't like doing this sort of thing when there's people over, or whatever." Javier shrugged. Johnny didn't want to think too hard on that, nor did he want to argue.

Instead, he leaned downed and kissed Javier again, before he could say anything else that might spoil the mood.

The tempo of the music downstairs changed again, becoming deeper. The booming bass had longer, more defined pauses between each vibration. Johnny felt himself moving to the intensity of the music, looming over the other and capturing his mouth in an almost competitive way. Johnny's hand slid down Javier's long, slender arm, grabbing the butt of the cigarette and smashing it against the wooden lid of Javier's toolbox. He dropped it without another word, ignoring Javier's protest.

"Finish that shit later," he muttered, shifting his hips so that he were almost straddling the other. Javier opened his mouth to reply, but his words were cut off by a short grunt which escaped his throat the moment Johnny began moving his hips, grinding against the other's crotch. Javier seemed to forget Johnny's bellicose tone, distracted by the new actions the he was performing with his hips.

A heat welled in the pit of Johnny's stomach, a familiar feral urge beginning to arrest his senses. He hadn't done this in such a long while; he and Javier's casual encounters had become significantly less frequent once the games had started. Neither of them seemed to have the energy or time to bother, really. Nevertheless, the wait had only caused the tension welling in Johnny's gut to accumulate, and within minutes his skin felt nearly scalding with this unquenched need.

Javier met Johnny's hip movements with his own, the insect's motions appeared sluggish, relaxed. Johnny's aggression wanted to push the other to move faster, capturing the monster's mouth and skin with an untamed appetite. Javier nipped at Johnny's lower lip playfully when the horned monster seemed to progress too quickly-his cock now fully erect and prodding the other greedily.

Two sets of hands gripped Johnny's hips harshly, forcing the other's pace to slow down. Johnny looked up, eyes narrowed in a resistant scowl. Javier, somehow looking both calm and flustered at once, let one hand slip up Johnny's chest in a sensual way, urging him to slow down.

"Where's the fire?" he chuckled. Johnny flushed, irritated and embarrassed now for appearing so needy.

"I just don't want to waste any time," Johnny muttered the response, feeling chastised by Javier's amused expression. He grunted and reached down with one fluid, accurate movement. His fingers grazed the edge of Javier's cock, pressing it against his own.

Javier's expression suddenly changed to something more unsure, off guard. Johnny watch the other's parted lips, seeing the insect press his tongue to the roof of his mouth as he sucked in a deep breath. The reaction caused Johnny's lips to spread, splitting into a malicious grin.

Johnny began pumping, rubbing his thumb over the base of their cocks and feeling a thick liquid beginning to pool at the tip. Javier let out a long, contented sigh. Johnny's pace was quick, however, and after a few moments Javier had to put up a hand to stop him.

"You're too rough, dude, just-hey, stop." he sighed, reaching down to grab Johnny's hand, holding it in place. Johnny gave Javier a skeptical, impatient look as the other attempted to sit up, pushing the horned monster off of him.

"What?" Johnny muttered, horny and exasperated. His expression softened into intrigue when Javier scooted off the bed, sliding onto his knees.

Javier pushed Johnny's legs so they hung on either side, against his shoulders. Johnny felt his stomach tighten in anticipation as two hands rubbed at his inner thighs soothingly, the other set moving to stroke the base of his cock. The fraternity president let out a long exhalation through his teeth, watching as his frat mate parted his lips to take in the base of the weeping head.

"Shit, Jav..." Johnny muttered in approval, letting his eyes slide closed. His clawed fingers rested on the top of Javier's skull, slipping between the base where his antennae protruded.

The door creaked open.

"Johnny, the thing is ready, and I think Oozma Kappa just showed u-" Randall's voice pierced through the room like a gust of cold wind. Randall was cut off when he met the scene, jumping a little and instantly turning a deep shade of invisible.

"Fuck, Boggs, why don't you fucking knock?" Johnny yelled, rising to his feet. Javier was graceless pushed back by the action, an unappreciative glare shot in the direction of Johnny. The insect rubbed his jaw and slowly rose to his feet.

"I'm-uh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Get the fuck out, Jesus!" Johnny cut him off.

The was a scrambled noise of feet, legs, and tail hitting the floor and wall. The long pause that filled the empty air afterward indicated Randall's departure.

The two that were left stood in the room for a long, awkward moment. After it had passed, Javier rubbed the base of his neck wearily and wandered over to the side table to start putting his things away properly.

Johnny turned to Javier, his mood completely soured.

"Goddamn it..." he muttered. Javier shrugged just as he was neatly putting his box and elaborately decorated glass pipe in the bottom drawer of the nightstand. Johnny frowned when he saw the other, completely composed, turned to leave the room. "...where are you heading?" he demanded.

Javier smoothed his jacket out, not bothering to even glance at the other. He seemed surprisingly calm about the situation, which only made Johnny feel more irate and flustered.

"You heard Boggs, Oozma Kappa is here. You don't want to get things under way?" he asked, something flirtatious in his smirk. Johnny grumbled under his breath, following the others example by adjusting his collar. Within moments he was just as composed as he had been before the whole event.

Johnny shuffled forward, passing Javier into the hallway. A clawed hand grasped his broad shoulder, pulling him in near enough for the other to whisper,

"If you want, we could finish later?"

Johnny hesitated before pushing the other's hand away, smoothing out the small indents that Javier's clawed fingers had grasped him.

"Don't push your luck, my mood's been shot. Let's just get this over with."

Johnny cleared his throat, gathering his resolve and putting on the face of a champion. By the time he'd neared the end of the hall, his stoic stance and trademark grin were neatly put into place.

Javier simply watched the other walk off, transforming back into the monster he put on for the entire campus. It took some effort to keep from rolling his eyes, and he began following after him, wishing he'd at least been able to finish his last roll.

fin


End file.
